That Chatfic No one Asked For
by Sapphiction
Summary: This is the chatfic I made for city of atlantis rp. Don't kill me, Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

It's me, Shinoa. Nobody asked for this fic and that is why I bring it. Not too many triggering things but cursing and implications. Name log is below.

Nonbinary Code: Kyros

Lesbianage Agent: Shinoa

GigaThicc of Destruction: Kirishima

My Ace Gets Banished: Menava

Strong Cat Lady: Camille

Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest: Ojamas

Honest Uncle: Solomon

Short Rage: Misaki

Thomas The Tank Engine: Soul

Illuminati: Kaizake

Impossibilities: Shadow

The Crows Love Me Too: Yu

Uwu: Lily

Kosh: Josh

Dad: Shu

Buddy Valastro: Aasim

Predaparking: Xeth

More people will be added as the chat fic goes on. Names will be in bold.

 **Atlantis City GC**

* * *

Kyros has added Shinoa and Kirishima to the chat.

 **Kyros:** Welcome, nerds, to my humble abode.

 **Shinoa:** I already want to leave.

 **Kirishima:** Why didn't we leave as soon as they added us…

 **Kyros:** Not important! Help me add everyone else to the chat!

 **Shinoa:** And why should they suffer with us?

 **Kyros:** For the memes.

 **Shinoa:** …. Good enough.

Shinoa has added Camille, Menava, and 1 other to the chat.

Kirishima has added Aasim, Kaizake, and 4+ others to the chat.

 **Camille:** For what good reason…

 **Menava:** Why have you betrayed us like this…

 **Shinoa** : If I suffer you suffer.

 **Xeth** : I'm not even going to ask.

 **Kyros:** Welcome.

 **Kyros:** All your names are boring.

 **Kyros:** Let me fix that.

Kyros has changed to Non-binary Code

Kyros has changed Kirishima to Gigathicc of Destruction

 **Gigathicc of Destruction:** Why?

 **Non-binary Code:** Don't worry.

 **Shinoa:** If you get dank memes I get dank memes.

Shinoa has changed to Lesbianage Agent

Lesbianage Agent has changed Camille to Strong Cat Lady

Non-binary Code has changed Menava to My Ace Gets Banished

 **My Ace Gets Banished:** I thought? We were friends?

 **Non-Binary Code:** *shrug*

 **My Ace Gets Banished:** Don't shrug me through a text.

 **Non-Binary Code:** *Shrug*

 **My Ace Gets Banished:** *Sigh*

Lesbianage Agent has changed Soul to Thomas the Dank Engine

Lesbianage Agent has changed Misaki to Short Rage

 **Thomas the Dank Engine:** Nice.

 **Short Rage:** _I will strangle you in your sleep._

 **Lesbianage Agent:** Choke me mommy.

 **Short Rage:** What?

 **Lesbianage Agent:** What?

Lesbianage Agent has deleted all previous messages.

 **Lesbianage Agent:** Nothing.

Non-binary Code has changed Josh to Kosh

Non-binary Code has changed Shu to Dad

Lesbianage Agent has changed Lily to Uwu

Lesbianage Agent has changed Solomon to Honest Uncle

Gigathicc of Destruction has changed Aasim to Buddy Valastro

Gigathicc of Destruction has changed Xeth to Predaparking

 **Lesbianage Agent:**!

 **Non-Binary Code:**!

 **Gigathicc of Destruction** : If you can do it so can I.

Gigathicc of Destruction has changed Kaizake to Illuminati

Gigathicc of Destruction has changed Yu to The Crows Love Me Too

Non-Binary Code has changed Shadow to Impossibilities

 **Short Rage:** Change us back…

 **Non-Binary Code:** We are the admins here. We will change NOTHING!

 **Lesbianage:** Sounds like Authoritative Government Propaganda but ok.

 **Gigathicc of Destruction:** Remind me why I have this nickname?

 **Non-Binary Code:** If you crushed my skull between your thighs i'd die happy?

 **Lesbianage Agent:** The legs do catch you off guard.

 **Thomas the Dank Engine:** True

 **Strong Cat Lady:** True

 **Honest Uncle:** True

 **Short Rage:** True

 **Uwu:** True

 **Illuminati:** True

 **Buddy Valastro:** True

 **Lesbianage Agent:** Drift.


	2. Chapter 2

It's mE again. More of this shit cause yall hate it.

Nonbinary Code: Kyros

Lesbianage Agent: Shinoa

GigaThicc of Destruction: Kirishima

My Ace Gets Banished: Menava

Strong Cat Lady: Camille

Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest: Ojamas

Honest Uncle: Solomon

Short Rage: Misaki

Thomas The Tank Engine: Soul

Illuminati: Kaizake

Impossibilities: Shadow

The Crows Love Me Too/You look Shook: Yu

Uwu: Lily

Kosh: Josh

Dad: Shu

Buddy Valastro: Aasim

Predaparking: Xeth

Depression Squared

Non-Binary Code:I bring news

Lesbianage Agent: Is it that you're finally gonna tell us that you're dating Kirishima?

Non-Binary Code:First of all, I feel attacked

Non-Binary Code:Second of all, Dad is gonna buy me a PS4

Dad: I never agreed to that

Kosh: What the fuck dad?! Why does he get one?!

Non-Binary Code:Because i'm bEtTeR than you

Kosh:I'm older bitch, meet me at the square i'll whoop your ass for that PS4

Dad:Stop fighting you little pricks, no one is getting a PS4

Thomas the Dank Engine: What a beautiful family

Lesbianage Agent: What a beautiful love life

Thomas the Dank Engine: Why would you come after me like that?

Lesbianage Agent: *Shrug*

Non-Binary Code: Says the gay thot that can't breathe when they see a cute girl.

Lesbianage Agent: piuadsfpiugdspviugpi **LISTEN**

The Crows Love Me Too has changed to You Look Shook

Lesbianage Agent: Can we go back to attacking Kyros?

Impossibilities: Did I hear attacking Kyros?

Buddy Valastro: I think we did

Gigathicc of Destruction: Wonderful, allow me to join

Non-Binary Code: Fuck all of you

Gigathicc of Destruction: Cheating on me? With everyone?

Non-Binary Code: I want a divorce.

Lesbianage Agent: _I fucking hate this family_

Non-Binary Code: Nobody asked you to join

Lesbianage Agent: I hope your PS4 goes up in flames

Non-Binary Code:YOU BITCH

Dad: Now nobody gets a PS4

My Ace Gets Banished: Why am I here and why does my nickname mock me…

Strong Cat Lady: Did I miss something?

Lesbianage Agent: Of course not, nothing at all.

Non-Binary Code: You'd let her step on you.

Lesbianage Agent: You think I don't know this?

Non-Binary Code: Mood.

Predaparking: You losing every time you duel me is a mood

Non-Binary Code: You running three copies of your ace cards is a mood.

Buddy Valastro: Saltttttttttttt

Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest: And that's the Tea!


End file.
